Magic Box
Hoteko, Xiahou Yuan, Tsunami Jousuke, Forte Shernad, Cow, Elec Man even tipping over the lifeguard tower. Charle steps in and blames Digimon Adventure in Animax that was watched, causing the mob to direct their efforts towards Destroy Virus, Blue Screen, Freeze Screen, Slowdown, Hacking (Episode 53) That fixed again. The connection is broken and Apocalymon appears. He reveals that he was created from the pain and suffering that is caused when Digimon attempt to digivolve, but ended up disappearing. He says he hates the DigiDestined for being able to be happy when he is forced to be miserable and attacks them using abilities of the enemies that they've defeated in the past. Apocalymon then uses "Reverse Digivolve" to return all the Digimon to Rookie level (with the exception of Gatomon). When the Digimon attempt to digivolve again, Apocalymon destroys the DigiDestined children's Crests. The children begin to lose confidence and Apocalymon uses that fear against them to trap them and their Digimon in a binary prison. The children begin to lose hope, but their Digimon encourage them, reminding them of all the apparently unbeatable odds they overcame. Now Tokyo Mew Mew in Animax was not hard again. varkent 05F9:02 pet girl of sakurasou Invincible +002-7701-9627821 RUDDLRAUC DAUBALARD CRUDACRUD LAUDACRAB Infinite Health (Asterix) FFB029:08 CocksuckingPieceOfShitRune Infinite Lives (Asterix) FFB02B:09 CocksuckingPieceOfShitRune Character Modifier 1 FFB027:XX CocksuckingPieceOfShitRune Position On Map Modifier? 2 FFB064 CocksuckingPieceOfShitRune Collisions Modifier? 3 FFB06C:XX CocksuckingPieceOfShitRune # Note 1 00 - Asterix 01 - Asterix's Partner 2 Found values for 0-2. 3 Found values for 0-3. Asterix and the Power of The Gods Player controls: Up, Down, Left, Right - Arrow keys Start - Enter (Pause, Menu select, Skip intro, Inventory) "A" Gamepad button - Ctrl (usually Jump or Change weapon) "B" button - Space (Jump, Fire, Menu select) "C" button - Left Shift (Item select) Use the F12 key to toggle mouse capture / release when using the mouse as a controller. Pearl Harbor Rin Kokonoe and Toriko Darkwing Duck Fat Chicken, Rocket Turtle, Crocodile Scourage, Hydralisk, Defiler Ghost, Dropship, Marine Dragoon, Zealot, Observer Mega Man 2, 6, 4, 3, 5, 1 Cut (2), Elec (6), Bomb (4), Fire (3), Ice (5), Guts (1) Metal (2), Quick (2), Crash (2), Bubble (6), Air (4), Heat (3), Wood (5), Flash (1) Magent (2), Gemini (2), Hard (2), Needle (6), Snake (4), Top (3), Spark (5), Shadow (1) Ring (2), Rain (2), Dive (2), Drill (6), Flash (4), Skull (3), Dust (5), Pharaoh (1) Stone (2), Gravity (2), Water (2), Charge (6), Gyro (4), Napalm (3), Crystal (5), Star (1) Flame (2), Wind (2), Plant (2), Knight (6), Yamato (4), Blizzard (3), Tomahawk (5), Centaur (1) Asterix and the Great Rescue (U) LIVES AJDA-AA54 ENERGY ATPT-AA5W TIME AKTA-AA8A INVINCIBILITY G2HT-AN8J Infinite Lives FFAAC6:0003 VisitntX Infinite Energy FFAAC8:0006 VisitntX Infinite Time FFABAC:0259 VisitntX Invincibility FFAC30:0002 Character flickers. VisitntX Infinite Bombs FFAACE:0009 VisitntX Infinite Fly FFAACC:0009 VisitntX Infinite Cloud FFAAD0:0009 VisitntX Infinite Flowers FFAAD2:0009 VisitntX Always Electric Asterix FFAC36:01 Zakria Asterix and the Power of The Gods (E) (M4) LIVES AL6A-AA6R ENERGY AKXT-AA4L INVINCIBILITY AVST-AN2T AD4T-AN9R Infinite Lives FFB02A:0003 VisitntX Infinite Energy FFB028:0008 VisitntX Invincibility FFBA60:0025 00F5EE:6600 VisitntX Trouble at the Firefly festival Savanna, Jungle, Desert, Welcome to the Shaft, Arctic, Ranban's Factory, Trouble at the firefly festival Revenge of Mr. Dark Spell Bound Forest, Temple, Ancient Forest, Toxic Caverns, Snowy Peak, Mr. Dark's Dare Summer Breeze Beach Hill, Marble Zone, Spring Yard, Labyrinthe, Star Light, Scrap Brain Search for the Emerald Emerald Hill, Chemical Plant, Hill Top, Casino Night, Aquatic Ruin, Mystic Cave, Metropolis Mew Mew Super Star 1 Angel Island 1, Fiery Depths, Hydrocity 1, Carnival Night 1, Icecap 1, Launch Base 1 Mew Mew Super Star 2 Timberland, Wasteland, Rainy Forest, Snow Caverns, Aqua Castle Annex, Arcane Forest Ichigo Attack - Jump, Kick, Slide Kick, Cat's Claw, Throw, Strawberry Check Minto Attack - Jump, Punch, Slide Kick, Throw, Lariat, Suplex, Mint Echo Lettuce Attack - Jump, Punch, Slide Kick, Suplex, Toss Attack, Lettuce Rush Purin Attack - Jump, Tail Swipe, Pinpoint Kick, Slide Kick, Quick Stamping, Pudding Inferno Zakuro Attack - Jump, Whip Shock, Dash Attack, Slide Kick, Air Drop, ZaCross Pure Twizz Defeating Enemies Healthy Appear: Ice Cream Cone Golly Defeating Enemies Healthy Appear: French Fries Gnawty Defeating Enemies Healthy Appear: Candy Mini-Bosses Launch Octopus Weapon: Homing Torpedoes can take care of him, Weakness: Chameleon Sting Power, Buster Armored Armadillo, Boomer Kuwanger, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Chill Penguin Head and All Armor Charge 2 Jamminger and Bomb Been Red Intro Stage (Jamminger) Chill Penguin Stage (Bomb Been) Foot, Head, Body, Arm All Armor Raining, Mini-Boss 4 Wheel Gator, Overdrive Ostrich, Bubble Crab, Crystal Snail, Flame Stag, Wire Sponge Gold Armor Kangaroo Yellow (7) 1. Battle 2. Bit Battle, Byte and Vile Destroy 3. Byte Battle, Bit and Vile Destroy 4. Vile Battle, Bit and Byte Destroy 5. Byte and Vile Battle, Bit Destroy 6. Bit and Vile Battle, Byte Destroy 7. Bit and Byte Battle, Vile Destroy 8. Destroyed Blizzard Buffalo, Volt Catfish, Tunnel Rhino, Toxic Seahorse, Blast Hornet, Gravity Beetle Silk Shot and Spinning Blade Savanna Armadillo Light Green and Gray Mew Zakuro, Mew Purin, Mew Lettuce, Mew Minto 헬카의 곡선, 궁수요새, 사막의 신전, 오아시스, 퀸오브스파이더 Ice Land, 사냥터, 혼자, 청춘, 황혼, 늪, Water World 흡혈귀, 박쥐, 해골전사 소환사, 거미, 흑마술사 정령사, 도사, 사제 흑마술당 홍베리 (Ichigo Momomiya) vs Sir Kibble and Tyrannosaurus 진정한힘을보여드리지요 : 아군 유닛 무적 너이리와봐너돈있냐 : 자원 10,000씩 증가 우리의미덕 : 생산속도, 점령속도, 전직/레벨 업 속도 빨라지기 주인님레벨업임무완료했습니다 : 모든 아군 유닛 레벨 50으로 아그부름줌이쉬크림파툴 : MP 제한 없이 마법사용 야머리좀치워봐 : 시야 개방 당신의영광과행운을위하여 : 미션을 승리로 끝내기 정말하기시로 : 미션을 패배로 끝내기 미친개는몽둥이로 : 필드에 나와있는 모든 유닛 비스트 버서커 상태로 공주병말기환자등장 : 현재 커서위치에 아군의 공주 생성 우리모두다구빨 : 모든 아군 유닛 무기에 소닉 블레이드 추가 조용히비가내리네 : 피비/꽃눈 내리게 하기 7E0BCF00R + 7E1F9A00 Full health 7E0E3F10 Full health (ride armor) 7E1F838E + 7E1F848E + 7E1F858E + 7E1F868E Full Sub Tanks 7E1FB402 Infinite lives 7E1F99FF Have all armor parts 7E1F7E85 Have HADOKEN (Requires 32 health, and full armor to display) 7E0BFA02 Infinite Dash Length 7E0E4402 Infinite Dash Length (Ride Armor) 7E0BDD00 Unlimited shots on-screen (Best with Rapid fire) 7E0C0304 + 7E0C0004 Rapid fire (Regular blast) 7E0C0303 + 7E0C0004 Rapid fire (Level 2 blast) 7E0C0302 + 7E0C0004 Rapid fire (Level 3 blast) 7E0C0301 + 7E0C0004 Rapid fire (Level 4 blast) 7E0BD808 Ghost Mode (Pass through enemies and 7E0BD800 Ghost Mode disabler projectiles and walk on spikes. Disable to enter doors) 7E1F88DC Full Homing.T (Giving yourself a weapon before 7E1F8ADC Full C.Sting killing its respective boss will 7E1F8CDC Full R.Shield kill that boss forever. Use with 7E1F8EDC Full Fire.W caution.) 7E1F90DC Full Storm.T 7E1F92DC Full E.Spark 7E1F94DC Full B.Cutter 7E1F96DC Full S.Ice 7E0F0F01 1-hit kill for bosses (enable after boss life bar has filled) 7E09FF20R + 7E1FD120 Full health 7E0CEF20 Full health (ride armor) 7E1FB68E + 7E1FB78E + 7E1FB88E + 7E1FB98E Full Sub Tanks 7E1FB302 Infinite lives 7E1FD0FF Have all armor parts 7E1FB18O Have DRAGON PUNCH (Requires 32 health, and full armor to display) 7E0A2A02 Infinite Dash Length (Also works on Air Dash) 7E0A3501 Infinite Air Dashes 7E0CF402 Infinite Dash Length and Hover (Ride Armor) 7E0D1204 Infinite Hover only (Ride Armor) 7E0A0D00 Unlimited shots onscreen (Best with Rapid fire) 7E0A3004 Rapid fire (Level 2 blast) 7E0A3006 Rapid fire (Level 3 blast) 7E0A0808 Ghost Mode (Pass through enemies and 7E0A0800 Ghost Mode disabler projectiles and walk on spikes. Disable to enter doors) 7E1FBBDC Full Crystal.H (Giving yourself a weapon before 7E1FBDDC Full Bubble.S killing its respective boss will 7E1FBFDC Full Silk.S kill that boss forever. Use with 7E1FC1DC Full S.Wheel caution.) 7E1FC3DC Full S.Slicer 7E1FC5DC Full S.Chain 7E1FC7DC Full Magnet.M 7E1FC9DC Full S.Burner 7E1FCBDC Full G.Crush 7E0D3F01 1-hit kill for bosses (enable after boss life bar has filled) 7E09FF20R + 7E1FD220 Full health (X and Zero) 7E0CEF20 Full health (ride armor) 7E1FB78E + 7E1FB88E + 7E1FB98E + 7E1FBA8E Full Sub Tanks 7E1FB402 Infinite lives (X) 7E1FB200 Infinite lives (Zero) 7E0A8E02 Play as Zero (Sabre graphics glitch) 7E0A8E00 Play as X 7E1FD1FF Have all armor parts 7E1FD7FF Have GOLD ARMOR and all ride armors 7E1FB2EO Have Zero's BEAM SABRE (Without arm adaptor, beam will not fly out) 7E0A2A02 Infinite Dash Length (Also works on Air Dash) 7E0A3502 Infinite Air Dashes 7E0D1702 Infinite Dash Length and Hover (Ride Armor) 7E0D1204 Infinite Hover only (Hawk ride armor) 7E09F620 High Jump 7E09F610 Space Jump 7E0A8F02 Beam Sabre always charged (requires Beam Sabre) 7E0A8F00 Constant charge disabler (enables normal charging) 7E0A0D00 Unlimited shots onscreen (Best with Rapid fire) 7E0A3004 Rapid fire (Level 2 blast) 7E0A3006 Rapid fire (Level 3 blast) 7E0A0808 Ghost Mode (Pass through enemies and 7E0A0800 Ghost Mode disabler projectiles and walk on spikes. Disable to enter doors) 7E1FBC5C Full Acid B. (Giving yourself a weapon before 7E1FBE5C Full P.Bomb killing its respective boss will 7E1FC05C Full Triad T. kill that boss forever. Use with 7E1FC25C Full S.Blade caution) 7E1FC45C Full Ray S. 7E1FC65C Full G.Well 7E1FC85C Full Frost S. 7E1FCA5C Full T.Fang 7E1FCC5C Full Hyper.C 7E0D3F01 1-hit kill for bosses (enable after boss 7E0D3F00 Kill bosses automatically life bar has filled) 7E0D7F01 1-hit kill for Bit/Vile 7E0D7F00 Kill Bit/Vile automatically 7E1FD8xx Beaten Destroyed (add numbers and convert to hex, Bit 1 1+2 all destroyed = 63 = 3F in hex) Byte 4 4+8 Vile 32 32+16 Strawberry Bell Mint Arrow Lettuce Castanets Pudding Ring ZaCross Whip Category:Objects